Land of ice and fire and land of Legos and smørrebrød?
by NoveltyRose
Summary: Historical AU. Sequel to the oneshot Lesson in Danish and what if of that fic. What if the Nordics had tried to stop the financial crisis in Iceland and succeeded? Mostly crackfic based on some true events and historical facts, with a little bit of angst and the supernatural, written by an Icelander and 1/4 Dane. This will be a Den/ice story. The rating might go up later on.


_**Story**__**: **__Land of ice and fire and land of Legos and __smørrebrød?_

_**Author: **__NoveltyRose_

_**Exclaimer: **__All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_**Author comments: **__This is a sequel to my oneshot Lesson in Danish. It can be read separately, though it might be better to read it first since this story has many references to that oneshot. This fic is a what if of the oneshot where the Nordics actually succeed in averting the financial crisis in Iceland. It picks up from Denmark's and Iceland's arrive in Bonbon land where an unexpected twist happens. What if Denmark had caught Iceland after he had bitten him? Would everything have changed then? The short answer is yes; the long one is this crazy fic loaded with historical references and silly drabbles. Nothing will ever be the same. Humor, angst. Den/ice. _

**Chapter one: Saving Iceland.**

After a car ride to the train station and a train ride, Iceland felt was the longest ever, they finally arrive in Bonbon land.

Iceland's eyes are glossy with anticipation. He is overcome with joy and runs to the entrance.

"One adult and one child." Denmark ignores the stare of hatred he gets from Iceland.

"Please can I have my money back?" Iceland asks when Denmark has paid the entrance fee and they walk into the amusement park.

The first thing that grabs Iceland's attention, beside the fact that every attraction there is in some way related to the Bonbon candy, is a crowd of people, little children running and laughing and the last but not last, the smell of candy in the air. It's by far Iceland's favorite amusement park, next to the Tivoli, Legoland and the Zoos of course.

"No, not until you are back on your plane." Denmark walks into a white sale tent.

Iceland pouts and follows him into a line. "You are evil."

Denmark laughs. "I will buy you sweets on one condition. Ask for it in Danish."

Iceland stares at him as he had just told him that he was going to lock him up in prison for life.

"Come on, it's not that bad. It's very simple. Hint: it's the name of this place."

"No."

"Okay, fine. No sweets for you."

Iceland clenches his teethes. "I will not be broken so easily." He averts his eyes from the candy all around him.

"Not my problem." Den buys himself some confectionery and shows it to Iceland. Iceland turns his head away.

"It's my money."

"You can't be trusted with money." Denmark pockets the candy and walks out.

"What do you mean by that?" Iceland is bewildered over Den's sudden mood change and runs after him.

"The way you are going only leads to disaster." Den shakes his head with sad eyes.

"You are a pessimist."

Den's expression instantly hardens. He stops and turns around. "And you are an idiot if you can't see where this is heading!" He clamps his shoulders in a firm grip.

"I won't stand here and have you lecture me." Iceland tries to break loose. Den hardens his grip.

"Icey, listen. This is important."

Iceland closes his eyes.

"ICEY!"

Iceland looks for a way to escape. He scans the crowd for someone to rescue him and sees a familiar young man in a Hawaiian shirt. A beacon of hope for Iceland.

"America!"

Denmark covers his mouth and grabs Iceland who fights tooth and nail to escape from him.

America rushes to them in a heroic fashion.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just brotherly dispute. That's all." Denmark says in an innocent voice while Iceland flings his arms around.

America's smile instantly fades.

"An overbearing brother...let go of him this second!"

Denmark shakes his head with a determination as if he is holding his favorite teddy bear, but before he knows what is happening, Iceland sinks this teethes into his hand.

"Ouch, you crazy kid!"

_That's it! This kid is more trouble than he is worth. This is far from my expertise. I better let Norway deal with him. I'm done here._ At that moment something clicked in Denmark's mind. A warning.

"_If you let him escape a great calamity will befall him."_

For some reason the warning had been spoken with Norway's voice. _Since when was Nor a prophet?_ Even so the warning had sounded true. _My little brother is in danger…_

He watches in slow motion how Iceland dives into his pockets with snake like movements, when trying to get his phone and wallet back. Denmark acts faster than he can think. He catches his little brother in the act and grabs him around the middle with one hand.

"Let me go!" Iceland yells in anger and surprise. He drops the wallet and phone on the ground and tries to break free from Denmark's hold, with as much force as a fish stuck on a dry land.

Denmark pays his still thrashing brother no heed and kneels down to pick up the wallet and phone, with his free hand. He put the items in the jacket pocket, furthest out of reach for his brother.

Then he slings his former colony over his broad shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. Iceland grunts in pain when landing.

"Den, what do you think you are doing?" Even though the question is asked with a commanding voice, Denmark can hear the slightest hint of panic in Iceland's speech and feel how his whole body tenses up and doesn't dare to move a muscle.

_Finally, I am getting to him._

Denmark doesn't answer and starts carrying his little brother out of the park, with thunderous expression. Though he can't see it, he can imagine Iceland's purple eyes become wide in size, over seeing them heading to exit and therefor going back to the basement. At least the sudden movement or silence from Denmark has stricken a new wave of panic in Iceland, since he has started moving frantically again. However, as before, he can't break free of his last ruler's hold, so instead Iceland goes for option number two.

"America, help." Iceland calls out softly as he is not known for asking for help except in the direst circumstances.

The quiet words nonetheless succeed in reaching America's ears, who had gone to stand in line to one of the rides. Denmark skids to a halt when the tall nation stands abruptly in front of him, blocking his way.

America holds up a commanding hand and says in an authoritative voice: "Hold it."

"America!" Denmark can almost hear how Iceland smiles thankfully through the words.

All the same, Denmark would be damned if he let America take his little brother once more, as he did when he took over the occupation England had done when he invaded Iceland, the country, in the second world war. Denmark takes a stance, ready to fight America if needed to.

Iceland had changed drastically after the two nations had violated his neutrality in the war and not many years passed till Iceland declared his independence from Denmark, who was at the time occupied by the Nazis. Although Denmark was in part thankful for the fact the Nazis had not been successful in occupying his small colony as they had planned, he could not help in linking together the occupation by America and the sudden declaring of independence from Iceland. After all, America was a known Libertarian having fought fiercely with England at the time, meaning he must have given Iceland some ideas. Although Icey did have home rule at the time since Denmark had lost all connection to him in the occupation of the Nazis, the timing couldn't have been worse and more humiliating.

"_I don't believe the others are in on this. You are lying. You have wanted to get revenge ever since I snatched my independence from you while you were occupied by the Nazis." Iceland stood up from his seat and kicked the table repeatedly until it fell to the side._ Denmark is pained and angry when he remembers the conversation from earlier in the day and imagines himself handing Iceland over to America after all. _Let him become someone else's problem._ But the warning from earlier stops him.

"_If you let him escape a great calamity will befall him."_

_I can't hand him over to America, the home of Capitalism. Iceland is bad enough as it is._

Denmark is so submerged in his thinking, that he can barely register how Icey has been repeatedly kicking him in the back and punching him in the stomach, while shouting: "Let me go! Let me go, you jerk! America, do something!"

Denmark glares at America. _Let's see you try something on a Danish soil. I wish I had brought my ax with me..._

America mulls something over till he whips out a pocket-sized high tech calculator, seemingly out of nowhere. "Wait, first I have to calculate if you can afford me rescuing you." He enters in numbers at alarming speed.

"Wha…?" Iceland asks in disbelief. Denmark is confused.

_Is he going to stand in my way or not…?_

America mutters: "Recapturing a nation, a micro nation at that, the possible danger of getting into a non profitable war. No oil. Would have preferred it was Norway instead. Estimated time of the rescue…but no real profit to speak of…" He shakes his head sadly. "Sorry, can't. You are on your own." America pockets the calculator and walks past the two stunned brothers, while whistling innocently.

"What!" Iceland exclaims outraged and shakes his fist in America's direction. "You traitor! So it's true you are going to take the F15 jets away and leave my country defenseless. I thought we were friends. You betrayed me!"

Denmark turns towards America who had gone some distance, but stopped when Iceland yelled those words. America does not look pleased at these accusations. He frowns at the small the nation, though Iceland can't see anything, facing away from him.

Denmark pats his former colony on the back in a soothing gesture in the same manner, as he would do with a wailing toddler.

_Calm down Icey. You won't be defenseless. Me and the other Nordics or other European countries will take care of you. Don't worry. So please stop angering America!_

America glowers at Iceland. "I did not betray you. Times have changed. You don't need me to protect you anymore. Besides, you don't have any…real enemies. I thought you were a peace-loving nation. Though I do appreciate the fact you supported and aided me during my invasion of Iraq. It came as a surprise to me, someone as anti-war as you."

Iceland mumbles something incoherent that sounds a lot like, it was my bosses´ idea not mine, but then he shouts: "I have to defend myself!"

"Against whom? Your loving brother?" America taunts him.

When no answer is forthcoming from Iceland, America crosses his arms and adds: "Alright, how much are you willing to pay me to rescue you?"

"I told you before, I don't have that much money!"

But America has long since lost interest in this dead-end conversation. His eyes land on a mop of curly brown hair in line to one of the roller coasters and he hurries over there, with a fearsome scowl.

"Buenos días, señor America…" Spain's smile immediately fades when he sees the death glare on America.

"Spain! You bastard. I saw Bonbon land first." America pinches his cheek hard; Spain pinches back and they start to fight and roll around on the dirty ground, resembling children fighting in a schoolyard, instead of two powerful nations. Bystanders gather around to watch them fight in the scorching heat, some are frightened and others cheer them on.

Denmark exhales relieved that he doesn't have to get into any war with America and uses the commotion to slip away. They are almost to the exit. Soon it will all be over.

Even so Iceland has not given up and calls: "America, come back you backstabbing…! YEOUCH! Hey, stop it!"

Denmark gives him a stinging slap on the behind, so well deserved for the naughty little nation.

"Don't go picking any fights with nations bigger and more powerful than you will ever be." Denmark says in admonishing voice, his patience long gone.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Iceland shows no remorse after the reprimand and glowers at Denmark over his shoulder.

"Now you know how I felt."

It takes some time for Iceland to register what he is referring to, till Denmark shows him the bite marks on his free hand. Iceland tenses up.

"Láttu mig niður." Iceland says desperately let me down in his mother tongue.

Denmark stops when he notices how people are staring at them, closest to the exit and realizes he can't keep on carrying Iceland like this. It looks like he is kidnapping him, well he is but it's for his own good. Denmark must put him down after all. Be that, as it may, Denmark can't resist teasing Iceland a little.

"Only if you say it in Danish."

Iceland huffs. "Lad meg ned."

"Not even close." _He will never get it right._

"Denmark, could you please enlighten me as to why you are holding your brother Viking-style?"

Denmark freezes when he recognizes the voice with the British accent. He turns around and meets the strict and curious gaze hidden under the thick and prominent eyebrows.

"England!" Iceland exclaims happily and cranes his neck to see him.

_Not England too! What are the odds of meeting two, no three, counting Spain, powerful nations in Bonbon land of all places?_ The two kingdoms stare at each other, weighing each other out.

_You are not taking him away from me like you did in the Second World War._

With a hand under his cheek, England looks the brothers up and down, thinking something over. Then all of a sudden, his frown turns into a radiating smile and he lifts his thumb up. "I approve. This is the way to handle our former charges." He scratches his chin. "I must try that with America." England smirks and rubs his knuckles together sadistically.

Denmark breathes out in relief. There are in a time like this that he is happy that little brother is too small, to even be registered on the big nations radars. _Most of the time…_

"You are not going to help me either?" Iceland asks incredulously.

"Nope, I don't interfere in family matters. Big brother's knows the best way to handle their little ones." England answers with certainty, as he was reading from a textbook.

Iceland curses loudly. "Andskotans helvíti."

England tilts head. "Such profanity. Denmark, I would recommend you wash his mouth out with soap."

England circles behind Denmark, before either Denmark or Iceland can comment on that strange remark, facing Iceland in his undignified position.

"Iceland, about the Icesave accounts. Are you sure they are save?" England asks concerned.

"Hundred present." Denmark can hear how Iceland uses his salesman's charm. "It's my best idea yet."

Denmark shakes his head. _Only Iceland would try to sell anything in a position such as this._

"You must understand, you don't look entirely convincing hanging over your big brother's shoulder, like that." England comments, with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's not my fault…he's is an idiot." Iceland hits his brother back full force, not hurting him in the least.

"Hmm." England does not sound convinced and walks back to face Denmark. "You will vouch for him?"

"I guess…" _Icesave? What is that? I don't like the sound of that…I think I have read about somewhere…_

"You know what will happen if they don't work out?" England face instantaneously grows grim and a pitch-black aura pours from under him, covering the sunbaked pavement.

The demonic aura has the former Vikings shaking in their boots. "Yees…" The brothers answer at the same time.

The demonic aura vanishes into thin air, leaving a smiling England. "Good, then it's settled. Excuse me, gentlemen, you wouldn't have happened to see America?"

"He is right around the corner." Denmark answers, still rattled after England's display of power.

"Thank you." England bows to them respectfully.

"Ég sagði; láttu mig niður." Iceland repeats his command to be left down, when England has left.

"What did I say?" Denmark says, pretending to be strict, barely holding back his mirth.

"Sette meg ned." Iceland says in Norwegian.

"Almost there."

"Sætte mig ned, din dumme svin!"

"Correct, however, I would have preferred you skipped the insult."

Denmark puts him down and grabs his wrist in instead.

"Slip mig!"

The fact that Iceland continues speaking in Danish, startles Den that much he looses his grip on him, giving Iceland the golden opportunity to run away from him.

"Iceland, get back here…!" To Denmark's astonishment, Iceland runs past him and full speed back inside, instead of escaping out of the park.

_What does he think he can do in there? Hide from me? For how long? He doesn't even have any earthly possessions on him._ He runs after his former dependency, deep into the park and scans the area for the unruly nation.

As the failed escape attempt wasn't enough to surprise Denmark, he is even more stunned after finding Iceland, casually walking over to the two fighting nations. With his small stature, Iceland slips past the spectators who have formed a big circle around them. He walks to the middle of the circle, where Spain and America are still arguing. There are both covered in dirt and sweat, after have been rolling around on the hot ground for so long. Denmark goes slowly after Iceland as he is stalking an unsuspecting prey. The spectators make way for the tall nation and close the circle again, like it is a gate.

"You already own two Lego lands." Spain says out of breath and pulls America's filthy cowlick.

"And you already own 66 amusement parks around the world." America counters by poking him hard in the unclean chest.

"67, with this one…" Spain, smiles victoriously, stands up, smooth out his clothes and wipes away the dust.

"Cheater, you haven't bought it yet…!" America jumps up, but is interrupted in mid - rant, when Iceland pulls at his long sleeve.

"Excuse me. But might you be interested in the Fjölskyldu- og húsdýragarðurinn?"

Spain and America stare baffled and annoyed at Iceland. As he was a little noisy fly, who had just sat on their steak and they were ready to swat away. Iceland, clearly not seeing the signs of not being wanted in the business argument, continues with his sale speech: "Better known as Reykjavik park and-ái!"

Denmark pinches his ear.

"Denmark, what the hell!" Iceland struggles to get loose.

"Forgive him. He doesn't know any manners." He leans down to Iceland and whispers into his ear: "I am not finished with you."

His former charge gulps audible and stops his struggle at once.

_Thankfully, the greed got the better of him or I would have had to follow him, who knows where._

"Control him then." Spain and America vocalize at the same time and shakes their head in expiration. Their argument temporarily forgotten after seeing such display of behavior, though they had just been wrestling each other, as they were children.

_Spain has no place to judge, just look at Romano. Besides, he's not my colony anymore._ Denmark had to admit though they had a point. _What happened to Iceland to change him into such a brat?_ Denmark pulls his ear and start leading him out of the circle.

"Well, where were we?" America turns his attention back to Spain, rubbing his knuckles together.

"Shall we continue our fight?" Spain asks, smiling smugly.

America nods and they circle around each other, like two pro wrestlers.

"United States of America!" England suddenly appears, yelling America's full name, looking aghast and walks into an opening in the circle.

"England! You followed me!?" America stares at him in shock.

"Señor England…" Spain instantly goes white.

"What do you think you are doing? Fighting like a hooligan on a foreign ground? Honestly, do you never learn? Do you want to start a war?" England shakes admonishing finger in the direction of America.

_A war!? I better stick around to make sure that doesn't happen._ Denmark stops, right outside the circle. He holds Iceland's ear tightly, but to his wonder, Icey has stopped his struggle all together. However, he decides to not take any chances with him, in case he would try to escape again.

"We weren't fighting, it was just a pretend fight...right, Spain?" America looks at Spain who nods vigorously. "I wasn't hurting your brother in anyway, señor England." He backs away. "I better get going, seeing Iceland's behavior reminded me for some reason of Romano. Adios." Spain waves frantically goodbye and runs away through the crowd, which is slowly clearing away after the fight finished.

_One gone. Two more to go. But it's the worst combination ever. I better stay and makes sure nothing drastic happens._ Denmark watches the two brothers closely; having a full view now that the crowd has gone to enjoy Bonbon land again.

"Why did you tell me that Denmark was the best place of the Nordic countries to go skiing?" America crosses over to England in furious strides, after Spain has fled with this tail between his legs.

England at first looks at him innocently, like he doesn't understand what he is talking about. Then England starts to snicker and at last he bursts out laughing.

"You idiot, there are no mountains in Denmark!" England laughs so much he has to hold his stomach.

"I know that now…" America says through clenched teethes and looks about ready to clobber England for ridiculing him.

"Yes, there is. Himmelbjerget." Denmark answers hurt by England's remark.

"It's not a mountain." Iceland retorts, finally saying something after having been too quiet for so long.

As Denmark does not want to get into the endless mountain debate, he doesn't answer Iceland, who looks down shamefaced and gets silent again.

Denmark has long since got tired of the merciless teasing of the other Nordics, as if having mountains are something all Nordic countries has to have. Furthermore, Iceland is always the frontrunner in mocking him for not having any real mountains, but that is only because it was the only thing he has the upper hand in against Denmark.

"_You don't have trains." Denmark stated to younger Iceland who took it as a personal insult and answered with: "Well you don't have any mountains." _

_Denmark continued teasing him. "You don't have a Tivoli."_

"_Yes, I do, it's just small and comes once a year… from a foreign country…besides you don't have any mountains."_

"_You are so small…"_

"_AND YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MOUNTAINS!" Iceland yelled at him until he was blue in the mouth._

"I had to come here and see your face. I should have known you would go to Candy land to drown or should I say, eat your sorrows?" England points at and taunts America ruthlessly.

"Bastard." America hisses at him like a cat.

"Come here, I want to carry you around like Denmark did with his little brother. That way we can always be together." England grins and tries to grab America, who jumps away.

"What…the! I am taller than you. Stop that, England! Stop!" America flees from England's outstretched hands, who runs after him while laughing manically.

_Whew, England was just bullying America. Nothing out of the ordinary._

Denmark finally succeeds in dragging his bratty brother out of the park.

At the train station, he switches from holding Iceland's ear lobe to his palm. Iceland doesn't say anything over the fact that Denmark holds his hand, as he is a little child that can't get lost.

At last they are back in the basement. The ceiling light is still on and Denmark curses quietly and hopes it won't be too high electricity bill for something he didn't use. Thick layers of dust cover the boxes and bookshelves. The door closes behind them, with a resounding bang, spelling doom for Iceland. Denmark locks the door and pushes Iceland forward. He points at the classroom desk downstairs.

"Sit."

Iceland obeys without a word.

Denmark then fast as lightening, while standing in the stairs, rips the floorboard from the nailed windows, high above, with physical strength alone, flooding the basement with the hot daylight outside. He runs down the stairs and starts unpacking the boxes. He stacks books in the empty bookshelves, nails and screws wood together. He wipes a sweat of his brow, the summer heat at last getting to him.

"There, a kitchen table." Denmark exclaim proudly, but then he realizes that Iceland has been unearthly quiet and obedient. He didn't try to break down the door or even shout at Denmark to let him go. _What's gotten into him? He hasn't even teased me for using Ikea furniture from brother Sweden. Did I break his will by accident? Nah, he must be tired. Let him rest for a while._

Iceland watches Denmark's every move, until he can't be silent any longer. He asks in a soft voice: "Aren't you going to beat me?"

The strange question nearly has Denmark jump out of his skin. He stares at Iceland's downcast face.

_What on earth did I ever do to him, to give him that impression of me!?_

"Beat you? When have I ever beaten you? No, don't say it, it was my bosses idea at the time not mine. Why should I now…?"

"As a revenge for biting you."

Denmark had forgotten all about that and truth be told, it hadn't hurt that much. He inspects the bite marks that have faded somewhat and glances from them to Iceland who goes rigid and backs away with the chair, not even daring to stand up. All of sudden Denmark can fully comprehend Iceland's panic from earlier and why he had so desperately wanted America's and England's protection. Despite the fact Iceland could be supernaturally strong at times, the strength never seemed to help him much in dealing with other nations. Especially not against his big brothers. Otherwise Iceland could have escaped a long time ago.

"Relax." Denmark saunters over to Iceland, who scans the area frantically for an escape route, although there is only one, the staircase behind Denmark. Den ruffles Iceland's hair, who at first flinches at his touch and then relaxes somewhat and leans into the touch, like a puppy desperate for attention. "Do you honestly think I have a death wish? Norway would kill me. Besides, would it have killed you to just say you were sorry?"

"It was self-defense." Iceland moves swiftly away from the petting and acts like he didn't like it all, by crossing his arms.

_Jebb, it would kill him all right._

"Then, you weren't referring to yourself when you said: "Don't go picking any fights with nations bigger and more powerful than you will ever be?" Iceland asks in a surprised voice.

_I will be damned, he was listening after all!_

"I am flattered you remember my words. No, I was talking about America…hold on, does this mean you think of me as nation bigger than more powerful than you will ever be?" Denmark grins and draws Iceland, still sitting in the chair, into a big hug.

Iceland flushes red with embarrassment and mutters into his chest, barely above whisper: "Of course I do…I can never compete with you. No matter how hard I try."

"You shouldn't try so hard. I like you just the way you are." Denmark breathes into his hair.

"Stop it. You didn't even yell at me for making fun of Himmelbjerget, like you always do. It's our thing, fighting over mountains. I thought you were seriously pissed at me."

"I was." Denmark admits.

_Poor thing, he's been this frightened this whole time._

Denmark lets go of him and instead picks up from his pocket, the candy bag from Bonbon land. "Here." He gives Iceland a piece as he is giving a puppy a treat. Normally you wouldn't reward a dog for biting you, but Iceland's is an exception.

Iceland's eyes lit up and he munches happily on the confectionery. He stands up and surveys the basement.

"So if you are not going to punish me for using self-defense. What are we doing here?"

_Oof. How is he going to explain this?_ Denmark has to be strict with Iceland and that is a little hard, after having just given him candy and a hug. _What kind of mixed messages am I sending? Norway would not approve, but he's not here so I am stuck in this mess._

Denmark takes the candy bag away and turns to his youngest brother in full scolding mode. "I have had with your insufferable stubbornness. You will do as I tell your or else…We are going to fix this stinking financal mess you've gotten yourself into."

"We...are?" Iceland asks in a timid voice.

"Yes." Denmark picks up stack of papers, out of the boxes on the floor and puts them on the newly assembled kitchen table. Iceland picks them up and starts reading them with a bored expression. Afterwards Denmark goes to the back of the basement and moves away the shelves, furthest in the back, revealing a hidden staircase leading upstairs.

"There is a second floor!" Iceland exclaims excitedly as he has just discovered some secret tunnel.

"Of course there is, it's a basement."

Iceland drops the papers on the floor as they didn't concern him in the least, runs up the stairs and takes the door handle. It's locked. He looks in question at Denmark who follows him. He unlocks the door and together they step into a small apartment, containing two rooms. One small bedroom and one adjoining bathroom.

"The kitchen and living room are downstairs." Denmark, explains to Iceland who enjoys the view through the big window, overlooking the busy street and Christian's havn.

"The sea!" Iceland exclaims happily, he opens up the window a crack and the gentle ocean breeze ruffles his hair. Denmark smiles.

_The ocean view will help him feel at home. The only thing missing are the mountains._

Iceland flops down on the bed, testing out the softness, but his eyes grow wide, when he sees suitcases beside the bed.

He sits up abruptly. "Are those mine?"

Denmark retrieves Iceland's wallet and phone from his pocket. "Yes and you are not leaving till you have solved everything." He locks the items up in a little money safe on a cabinet. Iceland surveys the small space with much apprehension, when Denmark's words slowly sink in. His excitement from earlier has all washed away, after realizing this will be his home indefinitely. Iceland looks at his capturer with innocent puppy eyes.

"Am I...grounded?"

_I was going to say house arrest. What you have done is far more serious. It just shows how much of a child, you still are._

"Call it what you like." Denmark walks out of the room, averting the deadly cute puppy eyes but Iceland follows him downstairs.

Denmark proceeds with unpacking boxes and assembling Ikea furniture. "I am tired of having Norway on my case all the time. It your fault you know. Why can you never behave?" He lays the finishing touch on a sleeping sofa with the hammer and pushes it against the wall.

"But I was staying at the Hotel D'Angleterre." Iceland says in a whiny voice. "I bought it, remember?" He pouts.

_All too well. For some reason you went on a shopping spree in Kongens Nytorv and bought most of the real states there. But the question is, do you even own such much money? I don't think so._

Denmark points at Iceland with the hammer. "You are not staying at one of the most luxurious hotels in the world. You are being punished." He carries on with making the basement habitable, by hammering and screwing a sofa table.

"For what? I haven't done anything." Iceland yells furiously over the hammering. _There was the old Icey, stubborn and never listens to reason._

Denmark stops hammering furniture together and points at one of the papers Iceland had dropped. A report from the Danske bank.

Iceland picks it up and reads aloud. " Geyser crisis? Not this bull again! It won't be that bad. Seriously, you are just jealous." He starts to rip the report, but Denmark stops him by taking a hold of his hand. "Jealous? Hardly. Look around you. Most of the boxes are reports and paperwork you have to get through, if you ever want to leave this place." Even after assembling all that furniture there were still a lot of boxes left, stacked high up in the ceiling.

Iceland looks around at all the packages, drops the report dramatically to the dust filled ground and has to choke back his tears. "But…but…it will take weeks, months or even years to get through all this!"

"And whose fault is that?"

Iceland sits down on one of the boxes, misery apparent all over his face.

"But you won't be alone..."

"Norway is coming!?" Iceland sounds alarmed, sprints up from the box and starts to organize the files on kitchen table in neat piles.

"I am here to get you through this..." Denmark mutters inaudibly, sadden that Iceland didn't think of including him, but is more concerned why Iceland's overreacted, when thinking of their brother.

Denmark recalls how shocked Norway was when he showed him the Geyser Crisis report.

"_We have to do something." Norway said in an urgent voice. His indigo eyes filled with worry, when looking up from the report. _

"_Relax, it's probably won't be as bad as stated in the report…we? Not just you?" Denmark hadn't seen Norway this worried in a long time. Norway walked over to him and poked him hard in the ribs, making Denmark grimace in pain. "You will confront him about this and in a worst case scenario, you will have to contain him and get him to listen to reason."_

"_I don't understand, why me? Why not you?" Denmark rubs his sore chest._

_Norway smirked coldly._

"_He already hates you."_

_It hurt Denmark to hear Norway state it so bluntly. It was true that Icey was always stuck in the past, endlessly dragging ancient misdeed up against him. Sure, he could be hard on him in the past, like everyone was with everyone in the past. But Iceland never seems to be able to move on and forgive him. Recent states of affairs are not helping._

"No, Norway is busy with his own country affairs." Denmark watches Iceland reaction closely.

Iceland immediately stops organizing and frowns at Denmark.

"Oh, and you are not?"

"No, it can manage fine on its own. For starters, my bankers are not free to do whatever they want." Denmark opens up a broom cupboard, takes out a vacuum cleaner and starts vacuuming.

Iceland crosses his arms and shouts over the roaring sound of the vacuum cleaner: "You can't keep me here. I will run away."

"And I will hunt you down…" Denmark answers calmly without stopping vacuuming.

The threat raises no reaction from Iceland in fact, he looks bored. Denmark adjusts the vacuum cleaner control, from suck to blow.

"…with my ax." Denmark lifts up the vacuum cleaner hose, inches away from Iceland head and blowing his hair, as it were in strong wind.

Iceland is not phased in the slightest with these threats. Denmark moves the hose away to the floor again.

_Maybe I shouldn't have told him I wouldn't beat him. I may have just lost my only weapon…or…perhaps…_ Den turns the vacuum cleaner off so they can have a normal conversation without shouting.

"Then I will call Norway and tell him you were naughty and went away."

Iceland turns white as a sheet. "Not big brother!" He ducks and hides behind the newly assembled kitchen chair.

Denmark thinks back to when Iceland refused to talk on the phone with Norway.

"_I am not speaking with that traitor."_

It went deeper than Denmark thought. Anger he could understand, but fright?

"You..you haven't seen him mad." Iceland peeks from behind the chair.

"He's always chocking and hitting me."

"I mean real mad." Iceland shivers, hugs himself as if he is cold and pleads: "Please, don't tell him I tried to run away. He will kill me…"

"Does he ever hit you?"

Iceland doesn't answer so Denmark presses on. "What happened between you two?"

Iceland sighs and gets out of his obvious hiding place. "Can we just get started?"

Denmark nods. "Let clean this place first." He hands Iceland a feather duster.

_**Author comments: **__I had too much fun writing this chapter. I feel evil for letting my country (Iceland) go through all this, but in all honesty, he deserves it for his stupidity, but I at the same time I can't help feeling sorry for him since he's such a kid after all and freaking adorable. I also feel for sorry for Denmark, Icey and Norway are always so unfair to him! And in Norway's defense, Icey might be a tiny bit of a drama queen... _

_Since it's fanfiction, things will eventually get better for Iceland and Denmark, but they will have to get through some harsh things first…_

_This story will have both points of views (Ice and Den) but Den will be in the majority (it's more fun to hide what adolescent-like Icey is thinking). Mr. Puffin and Norway will make a later appearance along with other countries, but mostly the fees will focus on Iceland's and Denmark's relationship and how it will progress._

_The story will for the most part be humorous and but also some angst based on historical references (Yay for world history!) and pure fiction. For those not too interested in world economics (like me- though everything is more fun in Hetalia contest), the financing stuff will be over after next chapter and the focus will shift elsewhere…_

_I have written six chapters (including this one) but I estimated that the fees will be around ten chapters or less. Let see if it that plan works out… _

_**Translation. **_

_**Buenos **__**días. **__Good day/good morning._

_**Señor. **__Mister (in this contest)_

_**Adios." **__Goodbye.___

"_**Andskotans helvíti." **__Devil's hell._

"_**Ég sagði; láttu mig niður." **__I said, let me down._

"_**Sætte mig ned, din dumme svin!**__**"**__Let me down, you stupid pig._

_**Slip mig.**__Let me go._

_**Ái.**__Ouch or owie. (Note, I wanted Iceland to use the Icelandic in this contest since he is more protective of his language than Denmark is.)_

_**There are a few references to historical facts in this chapter.**_

_**Where you are going to leads to disaster/If you let him escape a great calamity will befall him. **__The financial crisis in Iceland in 2008-2009._

_I managed to fit in the England and America, two of the main characters and two of my favorites. :D Though most it is silly drabble, it's also based on some historical facts._

_**Iceland was occupied in the second world war by England and later America. America's occupation**__ helped Iceland tremendously when they were the poorest in the war and introduced to Icelanders American culture. Those influences still are till too day strong in the country._

_**Iceland has no standing army **__but during the occupation America build a army base (the Keflavík base) and was in charge of Iceland's home land security until the base was shut down on 30 September 2006. _

_The shouting match between Iceland and America is inspired by how hurt Icelandic prime minister (and whiny) was over the fact, that they were leaving us defenseless (as announced in March 2006) and America's president retorted that times had changed and Iceland didn't have any enemies, which is true. The same thing with the fact that America was calculating the cost of saving Iceland, he had to shut down the army base since he couldn't afford keeping it open._

_**Iceland did in fact support the 2003 invasion of Iraq**__ but in truth that was only the prime minister (who declared this when visiting the White house), the Icelandic people were not happy. Iceland also aided in the war first with sending Coast Guard EOD team to Iraq but later replacing it by members of the Iceland Crisis Response Unit. _

_**I was so happy that could include another one of my favorite characters, Spain and although he was depicted differently than I first envisioned, I am still happy he is there. :S**_

_**Spanish-based**__ entertainment company __Parques Reunidos__ purchased Bonbon land in 2007 but in total they own 67 theme parks around the world. Although I have no information about America having any interest in the park, I couldn't help but making a silly drabble about them fighting, since in June 2005 a 70 percent stake in the Legoland theme park was sold to Blackstone Group of New York and also concidering the fact that there are few Legolands in America._

_**Reykjavik Park & Zoo, **__a small family park in Iceland not worth much money but Icelander's holds it dear despite the fact it can be pretty tame compared to other countries amusement parks and zoos._

_**Himmelbjerget **__("The Heaven Mountain" or "The Sky Mountain") is actually a hill in Denmark (not a mountain) with a height of 147 metres (482 feet). Compare that the height to the Icelandic mountain Esja (914 m (2,999 ft)) so it's true that Iceland is always teasing Denmark over their mountains but that is only because it's only thing he can tease him about._

_Iceland does have his own Tivoli today (the fic takes place in 2006) but it very small and indoors._

_**Geyser Crisis**__ is an actual report written by the Danske Bank in 2006, were two man foretold the financial crisis Iceland (though it was even worse in the report) but the Icelandic government did not listen and was instead furious and took the report way to personally and the fact Danske bank that was investigating them when in truth the did lot of reports on the economy in other countries. In fact the writers of the reports were baffled over their reaction._

_**But in my fic Icey won't have any choice but to listen to big brother Den. Mwhahaha…!**_

_**Since I will go into a little more detail about what icesave is in next chapter, I am not going to bore you with the details. Same with Iceland's shopping spree in Kongens Nytorv. This information can also be found in Author comments after my first fic, Lesson in Danish.**_

_**Bonus historical reference from Wikipedia about vacuum cleaners: "**__In Continental Europe, the Fisker and Nielsen company in Denmark was the first to sell vacuum cleaners in 1910. The design weighed just 17.5 kg and could be operated by a single person."_

_Thanks for reading and please feel free to correct me on anything, be it languages or historical facts (though I fact checks everything…). I am also open for suggestions on future chapters. Anything you would like to see?_


End file.
